Fight Me
by jinx XD
Summary: The smart, good looking Choi Young Do is Jaeguk High's biggest fear, he get's what he wants no matter the price and then there is small, outspoken Park Su Jin who has no fear. Did Choi Young Do finally meet his match? Choi Young Do and OC
1. Don't want to go

CHAPTER 1

PART 1

I stood in front of the gates tugging at my skirt in nervousness as I stared at the enlarged sign that said 'Jeguk High School'. 'What was I doing here?!'

I watched as people walked by in their groups, overhearing conversations about stock prices and the newest fashion arrivals. I had a really bad feeling about this but I had made a promise and I wasn't about to break it so I decided to suck it up as I straightened my blazer and walked through the gates, a sense of impending doom already bearing down on me.

I decided to do some sightseeing as I walked down the path, not only did I think it was a waste of land but rather than a school it looked more like some sort of famous landmark. '

'_I guess you could say it was famous._' I grimly acknowledged

Finally entering the main building I walked towards what I hoped to be the principal's office as I looked at my reflection in distaste, honestly this was the first time in years I had worn a skirt and it was showing more than I thought necessary .

"Excuse me, where's the principal's office?" I asked stopping a passing student,

They glanced at me but did not stop, I was confused._ 'Was there something on my face?_' I thought as I once again looked at my reflection in the glass walls, there was nothing noticeably wrong so why were they acting like that?

"Are you lost?"

I swiftly turned around to see who the only sane person in this entire place was and found a sweet looking girl with shoulder length brown hair. "oh gosh yes! Thankyou! I don't know what's wrong with these people." I said shaking my head as students continued to walk by.

"They are always like that, what are you looking for?" The girl smiled at me

"Umm well I just started here so I was just wondering where the principal's office was." I said grinning back at her

"Oh well if you're new how about I take you to the teacher's room and they can help you get sorted?" she said pointing towards what I guessed to be the teacher's room.

We started walking when she suddenly turned in my direction, "by the way my name's Eun Sang." She said sticking her hand out as she smiled. I place my hand in hers as I replied.

I had finally got everything sorted and entered my class, "everyone settle down, we have a new student today." The teacher announced as she ushered me to the front of the classroom

"Ummm…. hi my name is Park Su Jin, nice to meet you all" I said bowing lightly

"You can sit there for now until we get a new desk and chair for you." The teacher said pointing to an empty table in the middle of the classroom

I slowly walked up to the desk before a girl suddenly grabbed my hand, "I wouldn't sit there if I was you." I would have expected this warning to be in concern but in truth there was nothing but a threat behind those words. I looked at her contemplating whether to continue or not but as I looked around the room for another seat I found none and so I decided to sit.

The day went on drearily as I continued to feel glares and stares from all across the room, it made me think about exactly whose seat I was sitting in…..slowly my mind drifted from my current situation to a certain someone I had met a few days ago.

FLASHBACK

"$10" the lady at the counter said as I nodded my head searching through my bag, _'where was my wallet?_' I swiped my hand across the bottom of my bag yet I couldn't feel it anywhere.

"Ahjumma the instant ramen is finished!" a deep voice shouted form the back

I turned around to see a head of sleeked black hair popping out from in between the ailes. A natural predatorial gleam in those feline like eyes as they stared at me and then slowly moving onto the box of instant ramen behind me. I immediately took a step to block his path to my shopping. No way was he getting them, they were my life savours!

I stared him down as he moved out of the aisles and towards the counter.

Immediately turning to the lady as I placed both my hands on the counter and leaned over "Ajhummonie, please don't! You know how important these are to me! Please!" I begged

"But... you don't even have money on you right now.." the lady said hesitantly as her eyes flickered to the brooding aura behind me.

"I know! If you just give me 15 mins I can come back with the money!" I looked at her pleadingly _'please please please'_ I begged in my head

"How about this…. you give me one and i'll pay for your shopping." The guy whispered in my ear,

"Look here mis..." I said turning ready to poke him in the chest as hard as possible but his proximity as I turned around threw me off. I stood there as I observed the man infront of me almost to the point of admiration... he looked like a man but everything about him screamed boy. His milky white skin too smooth and soft looking to have ever gone a day without a facial, his height and build saying that he ate and lived well. So what was he doing bargaining for a packet of ramen?

As I continued to stare, he watched me with a raised eyebrow, a slow smirk forming on his lips. A cough from him returned me from my little adventure as I realised exactly what it looked like from his perspective

"Aish what the hell am I doing" I whispered messing my hair as I turned back to the counter picking a packet and handing it over to the guy

"Here" I said as I roughly placed the packet in his hands and turned back to the lady "I'll be back in 15 so please hold onto it." I said as I quickly walked out of the shop heading home to get my wallet.

I returned to the shop with my wallet in hand as I felt the after effects of spontaneous running. "I'm here!" I said breathless to the lady as I started getting my money out.

"He already bought everything" the lady said as I handed her the money

"WHAT?! Ahjumma how could you betray me like that?!" I almost shouted, on the verge of a tantrum

I took a calming breath as I asked her where he was and she pointed outside to the tables. I stomped my way outside having no intentions of civility.

"YOU!" I pointed accusingly, as the guy looked up, ramen halfway in his mouth.

"How could you? I gave you your ramen so why'd you take my shopping?!"

The guy took his time swallowing and slowly placing his chopsticks down, the irritation in me growing by the second.

"We had a deal. You give me a packet I pay for your shopping for you." He said as he gave a wolfish grin, as he leant back in his chair placing his arms behind his head.

"Why are you such a... wait what? You mean... this is all mine?" I asked hesitantly, hoping I was hearing right. All he did in reply was a nod as he gestured to the four shopping bags splayed around him.

"Oh" was all I could say as I stared at him suspicious of his intentions.

"Umm... in that case here." I said placing the money I had brought on the table infront of him.

"Don't need it" he said as he went back to eating

"Please take it. I don't like owing people" I said frustrated that he wouldn't just take the money

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"You really wanna pay me back?" he asked, eyes glinting with mischief

"Yes"

"In that case you can pay me back by buying me ramen every day until your debt has been payed"

"B..but that's like..."

"It's either that or nothing" he shrugged his shoulders as he got up and chucked his rubbish in the bin. I groaned in frustration once more _'seriously who is this guy'_

"Fine" I said as I picked up my shopping and walked in to the store giving the money to the lady and telling her that whenever he comes for ramen to take the money from here as I placed the cash on the counter and left hoping and praying to whatever force was out there that I would not have to see this guy again.

END OF FLASHBACK

A/N: so who's the guy huh? ;) anyways what did you guys think?

**Jeguk= empire (what a name 'empire' high school ooooooo lol)**

**Ahjumma- meaning like lady (casual term)**

**Ahjummonie- same as above but more polite I guess**


	2. Ramen?

Chapter 2

Recap

**"Fine" I said as I picked up my shopping and walked in to the store giving the money to the lady and telling her that whenever he comes for ramen to take the money from here as I placed the cash on the counter and left hoping and praying to whatever force was out there that I would not have to see.**

"Ya get up."

Su jin stirred as she lifted her head from the comfort of her arms, her eyes adjusting to the light as she looked around the empty classroom.

"Who do you think you are? I told you not to sit there." Two girls stood in front of her with their hands on their hips, waiting for a reply as Su jin stared at them like they were crazy. _Honestly didn't they have anything better to do?_ She quickly stood up grabbing her bag as she said a quick apology and walked out the door and into a swift run before they had the chance to react.

"Ya! We haven't finished talking to you." The two girls shouted as they hurried after Su jin.

Su jin slowly walked down the sidewalk towards a pair of arched gates, she pushed the gates open as she headed to the front door pressing the bell.

"Welcome back agashi (miss)" a man with grey hair said as he smiled at her, holding the door open.

"Thanks." Su jin mumbled as she walked in heading straight for her enemy's office, formulating how she was going to present her objections in such a way that he cannot refuse. She smacked the door open as she entered the room, her strides long and strong filled with purpose as she made her way to the desk smacking her hands down as she stared at the man behind the desk in the eye. This went on for a few seconds as neither relented from the challenge until Su jin finally sighed and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Don't make me go back please." She pleaded, her face scrunched in what seemed to be pain,

"It seems you had fun." The man replied with a deep chuckle as he smiled at her warmly,

"if anyone is having fun, it's you harabeoji (grandfather)." Su jin said as she mock glared at the man. Honestly there was no way for her to be mad at him, he was just so adorable, he was more like a 5 year old boy rather than an old man and he had done so much for her. Even though she properly met him a week ago, to her it felt like she'd known him her whole life.

After all, if it wasn't for him she would still be wallowing in her own tears with no idea what to do with herself. Her father had been the most important person in her life….. the only person and she had lost him, she had locked herself up wishing it was her instead of her father. But one day a knock came on the door and even though she didn't even make an effort to get up and open it, an old man had walked in as he pulled the key out of the door handle.

He had pulled her up and taken her straight to the hospital, barking at people to hurry up and be careful even though there was nothing really wrong with her. That was this man in front of her except no longer did he have those lines of worry creasing his forehead.

It's not like she didn't know she had a grandfather. It's not like her father had hated him and left him or her grandfather had kicked him out. It's not like they had never talked before this incident. He would send the occasional Christmas or birthday gift, she had just never seen the man. But she DEFINITELY did not know that her father had been the heir to Daijin corporations and at first she wanted nothing to do with it. Infact she still doesn't, after all if she accepted she would become the type of person she has despised since she was little.

But like her grandfather had said to her, "if you don't like them, change them." It was a simple enough concept but to apply it meant that she cared about them enough to make them better people and there was one of her and hundreds of them. None the less, here she was just returning from the school where they all gathered.

"You should eat and get some rest, you have school tomorrow after all." Her grandfather said as he winked at her. Su jin grumbled in reply as she got up and walked towards the door, "well I still have another 16 hours until school." She said as she walked out hearing her grandfather chuckling, she knew it was a pitiful rebuttal but it was all she could think of.

She decided to release her frustration as she changed into some pants, feeling more comfortable she headed to the room made specifically for her frustrations. She looked at the wooden doll standing in the middle of the room as she softly shut the door behind her. She had spent around 3 hours in that room.

As Su jin finally got into bed, her body aching from the two hour release of frustrations, her eyes fluttered shut as she wondered if those two girls from before were going to come back tomorrow or if her day would be better than it was today.

Su jin walked into her classroom as she looked around, a few people here and there scattered in their little tribes. She walked towards the seat she sat in yesterday when the two girls from before stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"You know, you're pretty light on your feet." One of the girls said as she looked me up and down,

_No. Not first thing in the morning_. Su jin really couldn't deal with this, she was only half awake as she moved to go around them but they just moved into her path again.

"Look we even got you a seat so how about you go sit where you belong." The girl sneered as she pointed to the back of the classroom where a lone seat and chair was placed. Su jin contemplated whether to give them a piece of her mind but fought against it since she was still only half coordinated. So shrugging her shoulders she plopped herself on the seat as she layed her head down on the table.

A few minutes after Su jin heard whispers…. A lot of them. She picked up her head as she noticed that everyone was sitting in their seats except two seats one being where she sat yesterday. Why was it still empty?

Suddenly the door slid open as the whole class went silent, she looked around her to see everyone staring at the door way making her curious as to who exactly who it was that was about to walk through that door. She watched as a familiar head of sleeked black hair walked in, a grin on his face.

"Did you guys miss me?" he asked as he raised his brow, his grin still in place

_You have got to be KIDDING me_! It's the ramen guy! _What did I do to deserve this?!_

Sujin softly but repeatedly banged her head on her table as she thought about ways she could just disappear. She used as much of her hair as she could to cover her face as she prayed he wouldn't notice her.

The guy looked around the classroom as Su jin held her hair in front of her face, watching him carefully when his eyes landed on her. He was about to say something but before he could another guy walked in, shoving past him to go sit in his seat.

"Awwww always so cold Kim tan" the guys said dramatically as he placed his hand on his heart.

The bell suddenly rang and the teacher walked in, "I see Choi Young Do and Kim tan are back and here I was actually enjoying the peace and quiet" she said as she started writing on the board.

" Don't worry sungsengnim (teacher), we'll make up for it." The ramen guy winked

"No that's quite alright Choi Young Do." She said not even phased,

'So that was his name' Su jin thought as she repeatedly flitted her eyes from the board to the back of his head.

"Choi...Young...Do" she uttered each syllable softly to herself just to see how it felt. It had quite a nice ring to it.

Choi Young Do sat in his seat casually as he watched the board trying to ignore the feeling that someone was staring at him, _'it's not like it's never happened before'_ he thought wryly. He made a quick head turn and scanned the people behind to see who was staring at him. No one was actually looking at him but he remembered seeing that girl that was covering her face with her hair, once again staring at said girl. She looked up for a second as their eyes met and she immediately ducked her head. Young do smiled at this, _school just got a little bit more interesting._He was going to have to personally meet this girl and introduce himself and explain to her that there's no need to be scared of him, everything she's heard is wrong… he was actually twice as worse.

The sound of the bell vibrated through the classroom as students quickly packed their books heading out the door. Young do slowly turned around with a smirk on his face but before he could say anything the girl had walked past him and out the door. He stared at her seat, surprised at how fast she had disappeared and how slowly he had reacted to it.

Choi Young Do leisurely walked out of the classroom as he approached his lackeys, he would call them 'friends' but it was a mutual understanding that neither party saw the other as 'friends', merely a means of power. Young do placed each arm around each member as they made their way to the lunch area. 

Su jin picked up her tray of food as she made her way towards the tables, finding an empty table right in front of her she quickly placed her food on the table and sat down moving her hair out of her face. Surely he wasn't going to pick her out, out of all these people. He wouldn't even notice her and strut straight passed her she reassured herself as she picked up her spoon ready to dig in.

A few minutes passed before she felt two figures sit down on either side of her, she looked to her left and then right, watching them carefully, wondering what exactly they wanted. One more figure sat down, placing themself directly in front of her. She looked up for a split second and immediately shadowed her face with her free hand as she looked to the side cursing to herself about her crap luck as the one person she was adamant on avoiding was sitting in front of her.

"Ah…. I know you…." Young Do said as he raised a quizzical brow trying to remember exactly where he had seen this girl.

Su jin decided the best plan of action would be to ignore him as she put her hand down and just continued eating as if nothing was wrong.

Young do lowered his head as he tried to get a better view of her face, _where have I seen her before?_It didn't matter, he would figure it out soon. He slowly leant over the table as he picked a piece of chicken of her plate.

"YA!" Su jin shouted in outburst before she could control herself and in result recognition flitted through Choi Young Do's eyes.

"Ramen?" Young Do stated more than asked as a mocking smirk formed on his lips, his head tilted slightly.

"It is you." He concluded nodding his head as he leant back in his chair, a sense of surprise visible on his face.

"Oraemanida" (it's been a long time)

A/N: :O let the harassment…begin! YAY!

I changed the POV because I felt 3rdwould be better :) hope you liked it.

Tell me what you guys think yea :D

I tend to use phonetic spelling when typing Korean words just so you guys can pronounce it in your heads…. Hope no one had OCD about Korean spelling ;)


	3. Vulnerable, sleeping girls

**CHAPTER 3 **

**RECAP**

"**Oraemanida." (It's been a long time)**

Oooo0oooO

Su jin watched Choi Young Do carefully, afraid to make any sudden movements even though every thought in her head was screaming for her to run. She knew if she reacted there would be no way out of it.

"Sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." She replied nonchalantly

"Hmmm... I think you do...plus I don't normally forget people who owe me" he grinned, his eyes gleaming as they looked at her.

"I don't actually." Su jin mumbled as she got up and walked around the table about to pass Choi Young Do. But before she could get one step away from him she tripped. Everything moved so fast that she didn't realise what had happened until she was staring into those same predatorial eyes as they held a shimmer of amusement. She looked around to see everyone staring at them as she was leaning on him while he had his arm around her waist holding her up.

"Well now you definitely owe me." He whispered as she shuffled to stand up and get away from him. Su Jin would have loved to swear and say it was his fault she tripped but she wasn't really sure if it was his doing or some greater source of power out there that was releasing pent up frustration on her. She looked at him one last time as she hurriedly walked away from the scene as the sound of whispering suddenly increased.

Choi Young Do watched her as she walked away, either he had done a good deed lately or luck was on his side and he was pretty sure that he had done nothing of the rewardable sort to receive such an…. entertaining present. He had actually been looking for her since that day, he had gone to the store and waited for her but she much to his disappointment had not shown up so he decided to just buy it himself but when he went to the counter the ahjumma had said the girl from before had already paid for it. He had asked the ahjumma when she had come in and she had replied saying she gave her a bunch of money and said every time he come for ramen to take it from there.

He hadn't expected her to outsmart him like that and so he came everyday, _not that he didn't already do that,_ just so maybe he could see her again and praise her for quick wit. But he hadn't seen any signs of her and now here he was, she was basically handed to him on a silver platter. He was going to get her for beating him like that, after all Choi Young Do hates not getting what he wants.

Oooooo0oooooO 

Su Jin walked towards the classroom after having taken a quick walk around the school grounds to clear her head. _How did this happen?_ if only she hadn't tripped and was able to walk away with what little advantage she had. She sighed in frustration, she was not going to break because of him. _Just let him try! _

As Su Jin was about to slide the door open, she heard voices coming from inside. She looked around before softly pressing her ear to the door. She wasn't eavesdropping... she was just being a good person and not disrupting their conversation she thought as she justified her actions.

"Seriously what's with all these transfer students. First Cha Eun Sang and now this girl. Seriously we've been trying to get them to notice us since like freaking middle school! What do they have that we don't?"

"Honestly, we are so much better than them."

"I can't believe she got to feel his arm around her waist" the girls all giggled and squealed. This is where Su Jin decided to call quits. These girls were completely crazy! Who squeals about such a thing?. Su Jin turned around as she was about to walk away but like the saying goes "talk of the devil" Choi Young Do was standing directly infront of her, arms amused expression.

"How long have you been here?" Su jin questioned, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Long enough." He shrugged, a lazy smirk on his face as he walked past her sliding the door open.

"Don't worry they're just jealous." He said winking as he walked in, the surprise written clearly on the girl's faces as their eyes flitted back and forth between the two.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Su Jin mumbled as she too entered the classroom and sat down, she was about to rest her head on the table when Choi Young Do suddenly turned around.

"Oi from tomorrow on don't sit there."

Su Jin looked at him as if he was crazy, "why?"

"Just don't otherwise you'll regret it."

"What are you going to do? Trip me again?" Su Jin's frustration was slowly starting to bubble to the surface, this guy just got on her nerves without even trying.

Young do gave a small chuckle as he casually looked around before looking right back at her, "worse." The simple threat got her so annoyed. _Honestly who did he think he was? Urgh, this guy. No she would not give in to her frustrations, after all she promised her grandfather she would not fight._

"Fine. Then get me a new seat." Su jin said as she stared at him expectantly,

Young do laughed, a laughter filled with sarcasm, "I don't think you understand, you don't have a choice." He said as he raised a brow.

"And I don't think YOU understand. I don't particularly care." Su Jin replied mimicking his movements,

"Awww and here I thought we were going to get a long." A smirk once again forming on his face,

"I'm guessing you've never been wrong before." Su Jin said as she tilted her head to the side,

"I guess you're right." He said after pretending to think for a few seconds. He turned back around to the front just as the bell rang and everyone started filing back into class.

There was something about this girl, she was similar to cha eun sang and yet completely different… Cha Eun Sang although would fight back she was just so easy to bully but this girl… he could see the glint of challenge in her eyes as she watched him and in a way it excited him. He loved when people challenged him or disobeyed him because it gave him a clear reason to harass them. It's not like he was particularly sadistic he just felt that the people around here needed to toughen up…. They clearly didn't know much about hardships. He watched as kim tan walked in and to his seat, _some more than others._

The teacher had walked in but before she could say anything choi young do put his hand up, "seonsaeng-nim (teacher) don't you think we should get the new girl a table and chair, after all someone already sits there."

The teacher raised an eyebrow in surprise while Su Jin glared at the back of his head wondering what exactly he was doing. "Well if you're so worried then I leave it up to you." She said smiling.

"Dangyeohaji." (ofcourse) Young Do smirked as he turned his head to the side so he could see her from his peripheral, feeling pleased as he saw her glaring at him.

After that class dragged on as it does normally, each student's head dropping to their tables one by one. Su Jin could barely make out the sound of the teacher's voice as she dictated, the monotonous voice a unique lullaby she realized as she fell into a deep slumber.

Ooooooo0ooooooO

"Ya, wake up."

Su Jin vaguely paid attention to the voice as she felt a nudge to her head, rubbing her eyes softly as she lifted her head she was surprised to see Choi Young Do sitting infront of her. His chin resting on his arms which were placed on the top of the chair. Su Jin watched his face as he sat there with his face slightly scrunched. _Why was he looking at her like that?_

Su Jin looked around the classroom as she realized everyone had already left and it was just him and her. Suddenly feeling threatened and nervous she looked everywhere but at him, deciding it would be best to just leave she went to grab her bag but before her fingertips reached her strap Choi Young Do grabbed her wrist stopping her. Surprised, she looked at her wrist then back up at his face trying to see what he was thinking.

"You were screaming."

This was the first time since she had met Choi Young Do that she saw such an expression on his face and frankly it unnerved her, the way he was looking at her.

"What?"

_Maybe she was dreaming….._

"You were shouting in your sleep…" he said in a serious tone,

"Umm... was i?" she questioned, she really wasn't sure, no one had told her this before and coming from him it could possibly some sick joke. But his expression said otherwise.

The truth was that Choi Young Do was completely serious.

When class had ended one of the students next to her went to wake her up but he had stopped them because he had a few things for her to do. So he went to his locker and when he had come back the classroom was empty except for her sleeping figure at the back. As he walked towards her to wake her up, he heard whimpers coming from her, she was shouting and pleading…. For what he wasn't sure but instead of waking her up from her nightmare he stood there frozen, he felt so powerless, like he was back to his young self when he use to hear his mother pleading to his father. He felt sick and yet he couldn't move an inch. After a few minutes she had calmed down and Young Do placed himself on the seat in front of her watching her as she fell back to calmness. A furrow in her eyebrow started to form as he slowly placed two fingers on her forehead and smoothed it out. He had this sudden urge to protect her, he wasn't sure what it was maybe it was because her outbursts had reminded him of her mother….

_What was it with him and vulnerable, sleeping girls?_

She stared at him expectantly for an answer. He decided it would be better to not scare her if she didn't know.

"Did you think I was being serious?" he said with a smirk

Su Jin violently ripped her hand out of his grip as she looked at him with anger, "what kind of sick joke is that?" she said through gritted teeth as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, it seems like she was wrong, Choi Young Do really was twisted.

"And here I was going to make her buy my ramen." He said to no one in particular as he headed to a classroom next door. He picked up one of the tables and brought it to his classroom as he shuffled all the seats so that the table was in front of him. He went back to get a seat as he thought about what she could have been dreaming about.

**A/N: oooooo what was she dreaming? Who's the person the seat belongs to? What going to happen next?**

**Kim woo bin has really been outshining everyone lately 3**

**Random moment: always wear cute pyjamaes to bed, you'll never know who you'll meet in your dreams ;) haha joel madden you smart cookie lol**


	4. Enemy of your enemy is your friend

**Chapter 4**

**Recep**

"**And here I was going to make her buy my ramen." He said to no one in particular as he headed to a classroom next door. He picked up one of the tables and brought it to his classroom as he shuffled all the seats so that the table was in front of him. He went back to get a seat as he thought about what she could have been dreaming.**

Ooooooo0ooooooO

The next day Su Jin was ready to completely avoid Choi Young Do like he was the plague, she wanted nothing more to do with him. She had been thinking about his little 'joke' since last night and somehow she just couldn't bring herself to believe it was merely a joke. He didn't look like he was faking it. _It doesn't matter. I'm still avoiding him. _She shoved her hands into her blazer pockets as she trudged her way through the gates and into the hallway.

"Hey" someone called out tapping her on the shoulder, she promised to herself that if it was Choi Young Do she would rearrange his pretty little face. To her surprise it was the girl she had met on her first day. Honestly where had she been this entire time? Everyone else around here was completely crazy.

"Where have you been?" Su Jin asked half excited, half angry while her hands animatedly moved around in front of her.

"Ummm….." Cha Eun Sang was surprised by Su Jin's outburst as she took a step back,

"Sorry, it's just you seriously seem to be the only sane person here." Su Jin mumbled as she also took a step back. Eun Sang let out a little laugh as she looked at Su Jin, "I should be grateful you missed me so much." She said as she winked at her.

Suddenly Eun Sang's face went from smiling to a worried expression as she quickly apologized and walked away mumbling something about how she left something in the classroom. Su Jin turned as her eyes followed Eun Sang's hurried form, which coincidentally lead her eyes to Choi Young Do who was walking in her direction as he too watched Eun Sang quickly walk away.

Su Jin cursed to herself as she surveyed her surroundings for a hiding spot but before she could take a step Choi Young Do called out to her.

"Ya ramen!" his voice booming down the hallway as Su Jin flinched. _Curse you greater source of power! I despise thee. _She grudgingly turned around, as she stared him right in the eye, her jaw clenched tightly shut.

Choi young do gave a big yawn as he stretched his arms above him, stopping right in front of her. "It wasn't very polite the way you ran out on me yesterday." He smirked at her.

Su Jin decided the best course of action would be to not speak to him so she merely gave a sarcastic smile and walked past him. But once again like he had done yesterday he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"How do you know Cha Eun Sang?"

Su Jin furrowed her eyebrows as she turned around to look at him, _what was his deal?_ None the less she tugged her wrist out of his grasp and walked away. She entered the classroom heading to her seat but was surprised to see a bag already hanging from the table. She stood their awkwardly looking around not knowing what to do.

Choi young do walked in a few seconds after her and as he sat in his chair he tapped the one in front of him. "You sit here."

"What?!" Su Jin said in surprise as she snapped her neck in his direction,

"I brought it for you." He winked,

Su Jin was going to be sick, _why was this happening to her?_ She slowly and cautiously walked up to the seat as she eyed Choi Young Do. She grabbed onto her chair pulling it forward as she sat down in case he was going to remove the chair when she went to sit down. Once she was seated she noticed Cha Eun Sang hurriedly walk in, her hair covering the side of her face as she passed her desk. Su Jin turned to see where she sat and was surprised to see it was the seat she had sat in the other day. _So Choi Young Do was threatening me for her? Hmm…_

The teacher walked into the classroom as she looked around, "you really did do it." The teacher said, eyebrows rising up as she looked at Choi Young do.

"Anything for my new friend." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders giving a squeeze, Su Jin could not see his face but she would bet her life that he was smirking at her.

"I was going to make you do it but you ran out on me." He whispered leaning forward so that only Su Jin heard.

Throughout the entire class she could feel his eyes on her as he kicked her chair, tapped his pen and the occasional poke on her back with his pen. She just wanted to turn around and rip his hair out but of course 'no fighting'. She sighed, she wasn't sure how long she would be able to stand this.

The bell rang and she pushed her chair back so fast and hard that it jerked Choi Young Do's table, she quickly walked away. It was probably going to become a habit of leaving the room so fast given the circumstances which she had to suffer in that room.

"Su Jin! Wait!"

She turned around to see Eun Sang running towards her, her hair flowing out behind her _she was really cute_,_ I see why Choi Young Do might have a thing for her._

"Let's have lunch together." She said as she linked her arms with Su Jin's as they made their way to the cafeteria.

They placed their trays down as they sat across from each other, eating and laughing at the occasional comment. Before long two other figures walked up to the table and sat next to the two girls.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" the guy sitting next to Eun Sang which Su Jin recognized to be Kim Tan asked as he looked at Eun Sang expectantly.

"Well actually she's my friend so how about I introduce her?" the guy next to Su Jin cut in placing his arm over her shoulder. The guy just happened to be Choi Young Do.

"Guys this is ramen. Ramen you already know Cha Eun Sang but the guy next to her is Kim Tan, my worst enemy. Now give your greetings."

"Well an enemy of your enemy is said to be your friend…. So I hope we can be friends." Su Jin smirked as she stuck out her hand to shake.

Kim Tan looked surprised before gladly shaking her hand while smirking at Young Do. At first he was going to chide Eun Sang for hanging out with someone who seems to be on such good terms with hoi young do but he realised he was wrong and was glad that Eun Sang became friends with someone who seems like they can put up a fight.

Choi Young Do leaned back in his chair as he tilted his head staring at Kim Tan. "She's a feisty one isn't she." He said as he turned his head to look at Su Jin picking food of her plate.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She said as she suddenly got to her feet and walked away.

"I like her." Kim Tan said as he nodded his head

"Awww come on Kim Tan you can't have both of them. At least give me one to play with." Young Do said as he gave a slight pout

"Guys can't you just leave her alone?" Cha Eun Sang clipped in after a long period of silence, her voice and hands slightly shaky

"Are you jealous that you won't be the only one getting my attention now?" Young Do asked a broad grin on his face. Cha Eun Sang made a face of disgust, "I hate you." She whispered as her free hand balled into a fist.

"I know" young do smirked as he got up and walked away, his hands firmly in his pocket

Oooooo0oooooO

Su Jin sat in her seat as she looked around the classroom, she had said she was going to the bathroom but figured it would be easier to avoid them if she came in here. Slowly the door slid open and three girls walked in oblivious to Su Jin's presence as they chatted away on pointless gossip. Su Jin gave a light cough to alert them of her presence, the three girls quickly stood up in alert before looking her way. When they noticed it was her they walked towards her completely surrounding her table. Su Jin sat there calmly, she knew from experience when surrounded by a gang to never make sudden movements of agitate them. She knew she could take them on but she didn't want to cause any problems.

"Ya, are you on a welfare program?" I looked straight ahead not paying them any head

"Don't ignore us! You are, aren't you?! Why else would Choi Young Do pay any attention to you unless you were just like Cha Eun Sang. Wait you're worse than her because you're a _poor_, lowly opportunist." One of the girls said pushing Su Jin's head roughly,

"What do you guys have that we don't? Nothing! So what the hell is wrong with the guys in this stupid school." The girl shrieked, Su Jin was sure she wouldn't be able to hear anything after this conversation was over. One of the girls suddenly wrapped their hand around her hair tugging it back, "Not even your hair is nice let alone your face. We would get rid of Cha Eun Sang too but unfortunately she has Kim Tan behind her so we can't bad luck for you isn't it. Oh the problems of being poor" she said as she smirked.

Su Jin slightly twitched as her roots were being tugged and it really did hurt. She was getting really tired and hoping that this would end quickly as one of them grabbed her by her collar pulling her forward.

"Stay away from him." she warned, her face contorting in rage as she went to hit Su Jin just before the bell rang stopping her from doing it. The girl roughly let go as she dusted her hands and walked away with her friends to their respective seats.

Choi young do was the first to walk in to the classroom, _why was he always the one to come right after her? Why couldn't he just leave her alone. _

"I thought you went bathroom? Aren't girls supposed to come out of the bathroom looking better then when they went in?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he smirked at her finding her appearance funny.

Su Jin looked at him, her face void of emotion as he walked past her and sat behind her. _Clearly these girls were blind if they haven't realised that I have been trying to avoid him!_

"Ya I need your help." He whispered leaning forward on his table so his head was right near her ear. Her entire body stiffened in response as she felt the heated gaze of the girls from before.

She turned her head slightly towards him, "please don't talk to me anymore." Su Jin said before quickly turning back to the front.

"But I can't do that since you deemed me your enemy. Plus you still owe me remember?" she could feel his breath on her and frankly it was making her uncomfortable. The class continued while Choi Young Do continued his intrusion of personal space and agitating Su Jin. The class had noticed but most were just glad it wasn't them being harassed and ignored them although there were of course 'some' that were really annoyed.

Ooooooo0ooooooO

Su Jin walked towards that fateful convenience store where she had met the devil. She really didn't want to go there ever again but she was craving ramen and she had run out at home. So here she was staring at the aisle filled with different types of ramen, there was just one issue…. The place which belonged to her sacred ramen was empty. She quickly walked up to the counter, "Ahjumma the ramen's empty." Su Jin whined as she felt her stomach growl.

"Well this is feels like déjà vu."

Su Jin turned to the voice to see the devil reincarnate standing infront of her, steam coming out of the packet in his hand. The one that SHE had come here for! She looked at the packet in his hand, licking her lips involuntarily. The aroma of the ramen seeping through her nose making her mouth tingle.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

"It's really good. Do you want some?" Choi Young Do asked as he used his chopsticks to pull some up and place it in front of her face before putting it in his mouth. Su Jin knew that she was going to fall into a trap but she REALLY wanted some. You could say that ramen was her only weakness along with the people she cared about of course.

"Follow me." He said as he walked outside to the round tables set up in front of the store, Su Jin quietly following behind.

"So will you help?" he said as he took only one strand in his chopsticks slowly placing it in his mouth and sucking it in.

"With what?" Su Jin mumbled as she stared at the ramen in front of her.

"Help me get Cha Eun Sang"

I looked at him like he was crazy, "and how am I supposed to do that?"

"Become her friend…. Get dirt on her… I don't know." He said shrugging

Su Jin abruptly got up, this was probably the first time and the last that she was going to walk away from ramen. "If you like someone, you show them that you like them. Not blackmail them into liking you. You're really low you know that? And all you think about is yourself without a single care for everyone else around you. Why don't get your head out of your ass and look around." Su Jin wanted to shout this at him but she opted for saying it with a calmness that surprised her. She really didn't think Cha Eun Sang deserved to be taken advantage of.

Choi young do was surprised before he masked it with an air of nonchalance. "Well I tried being nice but since you already made a verdict that I was your enemy I think it's time I step up to that name." he smirked his eyes shining with suppressed anger.

"Well I'm glad." Su Jin stated as she walked away.

**A/N: I was watching the episode where they have a golf match and ohgod when then showed a shot of won, tan and young do I nearly died but then I saw the dad and I was just like "****U****rgh you ruined the shot."**  
**I hope you guys are enjoying it so far :) To those who reviewed :) I love you guys! **


	5. Stay

**Chapter 5**

**Recap**

**Choi young do was surprised before he masked it with an air of nonchalance. "Well I tried being nice but since you already made a verdict that I was your enemy I think it's time I step up to that name." he smirked his eyes shining with suppressed anger.**

"**Well I'm glad." Su Jin stated as she walked away.**

**Oooooo0oooooO**

It's been more than a week and Choi Young Do has almost pushed Su Jin off the brink of sanity. She was on the verge of dislocating his nose for which she would probably feel no remorse what so ever. Sure he hadn't done anything THAT bad but her nerves were on the verge of breaking due to all the strain. The other day he had pulled her chair from under her when she went to sit down like she had feared he would have done the first time. He tripped her in the hallway and would also blame her for doing something he did and when he would ask a random student to confirm the accusation they would just vigorously nod their heads. She wasn't sure if she should pity them or be angry with them.

She had also been avoiding Eun Sang as much as possible, figuring it would be better to stay away from her rather than get close and give Choi Young Do some sort of twisted idea. It was absolutely impossible to get away from him in this place but one thing was for sure Cha Eun Sang had it worse than she did especially with Choi Young Do and that guy from before, Kim Tan fighting over her like lions trying to assert dominance and territory. Unlike the way Choi Young Do would harass her upon seeing her or when they were in class, in Eun Sang's case he would actively search her out in order to bully her. To Su Jin it seemed that Choi Young Do had a warped method of showing affection.

She entered through the gates of hell as she so affectionately named It, walking into the hallway towards her locker. As she made her way down the hallway she noticed that everyone kept glancing her way before immediately looking away and whispering between themselves. She decided to ignore them and just keep walking as it was most likely nothing important. But once she reached her locker she understood why….

There was graffiti all over her locker, saying things like 'slut', 'gold digger', 'welfare waste' and of course the occasional 'get out' and 'go die'. She felt the rage slowly bubble to the surface as she continued to scan the words written on her locker. _Is this what they did to other students? Did they not have anything better to do?_

At that exact moment Su Jin realised that the roots of all these problems was most likely Choi Young Do as she remembered the events that had occurred to one of the students whom Choi Young Do had then sued for assault even though it had been him who was the harasser. In the end that person transferred schools after being humiliated. Said devil had decided to make an appearance at that exact moment as he headed towards Su Jin.

Choi young do looked at her and then to the locker a slow smirk forming on his face, "looks like you got a present." he said raising an eyebrow at her.

Su Jin felt that now was a good time as ever to let out her frustrations on him as she brought her hand back and toward his face, a soft red started to form on Choi Young Do's cheek. She had punched him and before he could say anything she walked away.

Choi Young Do stood there frozen, his cheek stinging from the sudden assault. He looked back at the locker as he scanned over what it said as his jaw ticked from the stinging.

Ooooooo0ooooooO

During the entire day all Young Do could do was stare at the back of the brown haired girl sitting in front of him. How had he let her punch him and why did it still hurt so much? He could hear the students whispering to each other about the punch believing themselves to be inconspicuous when in fact he heard everything and it was seriously starting to irk him. He was going to teach her a lesson but after school, he didn't want to cause another scene. He had decided to go find Eun Sang as an escape from the event. He couldn't explain his actions towards Eun Sang she just brought a feeling of unusual warmth with her but that need for warmth was overruled by the need to destroy everything Kim Tan held dear and it seemed Eun Sang was one of them. He had been trying to call her when he had found her, peering over her shoulder he saw his caller id which said 'don't pick up'. He felt a slight pang as hurt crossed his features before immediately vanishing into nonchalance.

There were two women in his mind that just wouldn't leave and he wondered to himself how he went from completely ignoring the female population to having two of them run mayhem within his mind.

Oooooooo0ooooooO

"Ya ramen we're gonna have to settle the punch you gave me." Young Do said as he followed closely behind Su Jin , hands in pockets, bike forgotten at the gates of the school.

"Why? Would you like another one?" Su Jin said sarcastically as she picked up her pace, briskly walking down the footpath. He had ignored her after the punch which she was grateful so why couldn't he just continue that way for the rest of their high school life.

She stopped at a light pressing the pedestrian button as she tapped her foot impatiently, burning a hole in the little red figure in an attempt to escape the man behind her. Her foot already on the road as the man turned green but before she knew it a car came hurtling around the corner honking at her in an attempt to warn and avoid. Su Jin stood frozen, foreign images flashing before her eyes, a situation similar but a different person instead of her in front of the car as she watched from afar. Her father. She hadn't been there during the accident but she imagined her current situation to be similar to her father's.

Suddenly she was in the safety of two strong arms as they wrapped around her, her fingers curling tightly to the clothing of said person as her entire body shook. The warmth radiated off the broad chest and arms as it wrapped her in a blanket, a safety blanket. If she had been functioning properly she would have realised who exactly it was that was holding her but before she could look up the fight in her drained as she relented to the warmth and all that she was left with was blackness.

Choi young do stood there unsure of himself as he held Su Jin's unconscious figure against his body as he waited for his car to pick them up. His body had moved without any thought as he had grabbed her off the street, her small form disappearing within his hold. When he had looked down at her to pull away from her she had collapsed onto him. So here he was carrying her in his arms as people gave him odd looks.

Once the vehicle arrived he carried her into the car himself, settling her lying down at the back and sitting beside her after giving her bag to the driver. He watched her quietly as they rode to Zeus hotel, _what was he doing right now? Why is he taking her to his hotel? Why not just send her to the hospital? _ Her face was in an unusual state of peace as she laid there her chest rising and falling from her steady breathing as she curled closer to the seat. Once they arrived at Zeus hotel he picked her up, head resting against his shoulder as he walked straight in towards his suite, not paying attention to any of the looks he was receiving from the staff or customers.

He opened the door to his suite carefully and walked in laying her in his bed. _What was he doing?! _ He had learned from a little while back that his weakness was sleeping girls and seeing them brought a foreign urge to protect. But then again she wasn't sleeping when that car had come around the corner and without thinking he leapt on to the street pulling her into his arms and holding her there. He could have just pulled her away instead of wrapping his arms around her but he did and he wasn't sure why. Maybe he had felt obligated to protect that which was his to annoy.

Getting a cover from one of the cupboards he lightly placed it on Su Jin as he stood there watching her for a few seconds. As he went to walk away there was an unexpected knock at the door, which he opened to come face to face with his father. "What do you think you're doing?" his father questioned stepping past Young Do and into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Young Do asked feigning surprise, he knew exactly what his father was talking about and he guessed that was partly why he did it.

"I'm talking about the girl that you waltzed in carrying." The anger evident in his father's tone.

"How do you think that makes us look? How do you think that makes ME look?!"

A slow smirk formed on Young Do's face as he walked closer to his father, "you mean what you do all the time? The only difference is I'm open about it and it's not like I have a girlfriend or wife who I'm cheating on so it shouldn't really matter right?"

Young do braced himself for what was coming before his father had fully comprehended what he had said. _Slap! _There it was. The only thing his father could do to hurt him. His head had turned to the side from the impact. He slowly turned his head back towards his father an unblinking glare directed his way as he flexed his jaw to release some of the pain.

"What can I say, like father like son."

He watched as his dad flared his nostrils, "you waste of money." He said as he walked out slamming the door in his wake. After getting himself under control he pulled out his phone as he slid the unlock button and dialed in a number.

_Ring, Ring_

"yea?" the other end of the line answered

"I want you to get rid of all the writing on ramen's locker and find out who did it. I don't care how you do it I just want it to be done before tomorrow araso(got it) ?" he said waiting for a reply before ending the call.

Suddenly another phone started ringing, looking around he spotted Su Jin's bag and quickly pulled out her phone as he gave a fleeting glance in her direction.

"Yoboseyo(hello -when answering the phone only)?" he answered politely as he observed the caller id to be "harabeoji (grandfather)"

"Su jinah where… noogoo ya(oi who are you)?"

"Ummm.. chingoo(friend), she had a little incident so she was resting if you want to come and…."

"Namjachingoo?" (boyfriend?) The excitement and surprise clearly evident in the grandfather's voice

"Deh… namjachingoo" (yes…. Male friend) Choi Young Do replied a little hesitantly at the grandfather's implication.

"Then it's fine just make sure she comes home safely before the day ends otherwise you won't live to see another day. Enjoy" he finished as he cut the line before Young Do could reply. He stared at the phone as he pulled it away from his ear but before he put it back in her bag he dialed his own number through her phone so that he wouldn't have to go through the same impossible mission of getting her number the way he did with Cha Eun Sang. He placed his caller id as 'must pick up' to make himself feel better from having seen Cha Eun Sang's id for him earlier that day.

A minute later Su Jin decided to alert Young Do that she was awake and would like to go home after all the call had most likely been her grandfather and he was probably worried sick about her. Truth was she had been awake during him and his father's argument since it was his father's shouting that woke her up. Surprised at where she was and what was going, her brain had stopped functioning and all she could do was lay there watching the scene unfold in front of her.

She could see everything clearly since it was a suite and the rooms were pretty close together and when his father had slapped him she herself had visibly flinched watching the red gradually colour his cheek. A feeling of guilt slowly crawling to the surface as it was partly her fault that he got hit. Once his father had left she lay there for a few seconds before bringing herself to get up but was once again interrupted when he started dialing a number.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised when he told whoever was on the other line to find out who had put the graffiti on her locker. The sense of guilt gradually increasing inside her as she remembered punching him assuming that it was him or somehow related to him. She felt disappointed in herself for acting so rashly but honestly the way he had been annoying her the past week he was just begging for it.

So here she was now cautiously walking towards Choi Young Do, eyes downcast from the guilt of hitting him.

"Um…. I should be going now….. t-thanks for helping me." She said giving a slight bow before shuffling towards her bag which meant crossing right in front of Young Do. As she went to grab her bag Young Do's fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Not that easy. You still owe me from the punch this morning. It really hurt."

Su Jin was hoping he wouldn't bring it up, "I'm really sorry about that."

"That's not going to make up for it, looks it's still red from this morning." He said pointing to his red cheek.

Su Jin was about to retort that the red this time was his father's doing but bit her tongue just in time swallowing the words that were just about to come out of her mouth.

"Look I really need to go home my grandfather is probably really worried. I'll do anything, I promise just let me go."

"Anything?" Choi Young Do smirked as Su Jin hesitantly nodded her head

"In that case stay."

"But i…"

Choi young do cut her off before she could say anymore, "don't worry your grandfather called and said it was fine for you to stay as long as you want since your with your 'namjachingoo.'"

Well that surprised the daylights out of her, _way to make things weird gramps._ Su Jin looked away embarrassed as she blinked rapidly trying to understand what was going through her grandfather's mind when he said that, _seriously what if he was a phsyco and I was about to die?!_

Truth was Choi Young Do just didn't want to be left alone, that's why he told her to stay. After seeing his father and saying what he said unnecessary thoughts of his mother had flowed into his mind and he just hated it. Being alone that is. That is why he uses this suite even though he has a house more spacious, more comfortable than this place but it was also emptier and lonelier. Although he would never admit it, it was also closer to his father.

"Sit." He ordered as he pulled her down beside him by the wrist he was still holding, turning to face the tv as he turned it on. Su Jin sat there quietly for a few minutes but the redness on his cheek was seriously frustrating her.

"Where's your bathroom?"

Choi Young Do pointed in the direction which she followed. Once entering the bathroom she grabbed the hand towel next to the sink and a mug which she filled with cold water and walked out sitting next to him. He watched with curiosity as she folded the towel and dipped into the water before plastering it to his red cheek.

"Hold it there it will help the redness cool off." She informed him but before she could let go he held her wrist there in place.

"You hold it. It was your fault after all."

Su Jin looked at him like he was crazy but none the less obliged. After a few minutes her arms were starting to ache as she dipped the towel back in the water to cool it before once again placing it on his cheek. Suddenly Choi Young Do got up pushing her to the opposite side of the sofa as he sat back down where she was sitting except this time he lifted up his legs placing them on the arm rest before laying his head in her lap.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Su Jin asked wide eyed as she tried to lift his head off.

"Would you rather your arm fall off?" he asked looking up at her smirking.

Su Jin glared at him as she gave a displeased hmph before grabbing the mug and placing it next to her behind his back. Choi Young Do got himself comfortable as he squirmed around a little before finally settling down as he faced the tv while Su Jin placed the towel back on his cheek.

Choi Young Do for the first time after a long while, he felt…. content. It was an unusual sensation that just made him want to sigh and melt. He imagined that if his mother was here this is what it would have been like and if that was the case then he would take the beating a million times over. He could feel her warmth seeping into him, her fragrance encompassing his senses as he closed his eyes for what seemed to be a split second.

Su Jin leaned over Choi Young Do's face to check if he were really asleep. She waved her hands in front of his face in order to get a response but there was none so she carefully lifted his head of her lap before placing it back down. She walked into his room and grabbed the cover before placing it over him and picking up the mug and towel putting them back to their original places. She stood there as she watched him sleep, as creepy as it sounded she felt like this was the only chance she would get to see the _real _Young Do, his face relaxed, no smirks, no glares, just a peacefulness that isn't there when he's awake. After giving the place a once over to make sure everything was ok she turned off the lights and locked the door behind her as she left the suite and out the main entrance of the hotel. What she hadn't realised was that not once did the thought of her father or his accident enter her mind and it was thanks to the guy sleeping on the sofa.

**A/N: Does Young Do's dog have a name and what breed is it? Late update so made it almost a double chapter :) hope you enjoyed it…more Young Do and Su Jin time here I guess. Also just so you guys know this story won't follow the drama completely. I have to change a few things otherwise it will actually turn into a Eun Sang and Young Do story *faceplam*.**

**The reviews are much appreciated *thumbs up***


	6. All or nothing

**Chapter 6**

**Recap**

**After giving the place a once over to make sure everything was ok she turned off the lights and locked the door behind her as she left the suite and out the main entrance of the hotel. What she hadn't realised was that not once did the thought of her father or his accident enter her mind and it was thanks to the guy sleeping on the sofa. **

**0oooooOooooo0**

Choi Young Do sat up slowly as he rubbed his eyes, his body aching as he got up wondering when Su Jin had left and whether she got home safely. After all he was planning to take her home but he had surprisingly fallen asleep. It was a first in a long time for him to have fallen asleep so easily.

"Should I ask her if she'll work for me? After all if she's part of the welfare section she probably needs money right?" he said to himself as he watched his reflection in the mirror. He went downstairs to look for his bike, he vaguely remembered telling someone to make sure his bike was brought back but maybe he hadn't...

Su Jin covered her mouth, a large yawn escaping as she walked along the footpath heading to the convenience store for coffee. It was quite late when she had gotten home last night and luckily her grandfather had fallen asleep waiting for her so there were no awkward questions and in order to continue to avoid those questions she left early this morning,

She walked into the store heading to the fridges at the back to grab an iced coffee. Opening the bottle she stood in front of the benches that looked out of the shop and onto the street. She picked up the bottle to take a sip when she watched a motorbike roll in, unlike Choi Young Do's motorbike which had some orange this was a sleek black vehicle that matched its sleek black rider. Although Su Jin could not see the riders face because of the helmet she none the less admired him. She would never say it out loud but she had a thing for fit guys on bikes. The way the jacket clung to his upper body, the way his legs moved as he got off the bike, she took a sip as she continued to watch. The way his arms moved as he went to take of his helmet... Su Jin started choking on her coffee as the man took off his helmet and walked towards the shop. Su Jin quickly moved to the corner as she bent over the bench facing the other way. _Why is Choi Young Do here?!_

Choi Young Do had walked straight into the shop and between the aisles completely oblivious of a certain someone. He walked back out with a bowl of steaming ramen as he stood where Su Jin had previously occupied. As he stood there and ate his noodles thoughts of Cha Eun Sang entered his mind which somehow ended up being transformed into thoughts about Su Jin and last night. Unbeknownst to him the same thoughts were going through the person standing at the other end.

_Last night…._

A moment in time that seemed impossible but had in reality occured. A memory that they would not admit where they had found salvation from their troubles, found a sense of peace within each other. The feeling was hard to explain, their minds told them it had happened yesterday but their hearts told them it was a long time ago. There was a nagging feeling in the back of both their minds _that they __**needed**__ each other. _But of course both being the type to take help let alone ask for it, ignored that feeling, completely denied it.

Once again he felt… _lonely_, before Choi Young Do even knew what he was doing he had pressed the call button bringing the phone to his ear.

The sound of a mobile rang through the store as Su Jin, in a state of panic tried to get it out of her bag before Choi Young Do noticed her but bad luck to her as he was staring at her watching her curiously. She scrunched her brows as she stared at the caller id 'must pick up'.

"Yoboseoyo (hello) " she whispered into the phone,

"Ya ramen odiseo(where are you)"

Surprised, Su Jin immediately turned her head in Young Do's direction her eyes wide as she observed him, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Annyeong." He said into the phone as he slowly walked towards her with his arms crossed, he wasn't going to admit it but he was happy to see her.

"Umm… well you see I slept really late so…. I…. came to get some coffee." She said as she stuck her bottle in front of his face to reinforce her case.

"Ah mianhae, (sorry) to make up for it I'll give you a ride to school."

"NO! That's fine, I'll just walk… good exercise you know… gotta walk off that coffee I just drank." She said as she quickly picked up her things and started walking away. But before she could walk passed her wrist was grabbed.

"What is it with you and grabbing my wrist?" Su Jin asked as she tried to pull her wrist out of his gasp as he started walking towards his bike bringing her along.

"Well would you like me to grab somewhere else? Do tell me where?" he smirked her way as he continued walking

"Hmph.. how about not touching me at all." Su Jin mumbled behind him.

"But that's no fun. I want to get caught for my crimes and if I don't touch you there'll be no fingerprints and no proof that I did it." He gave a slight pout as he pulled out a helmet from inside his seat.

"Stupid masochist." She whispered to herself, "by the way I thought your bike was black and orange?" she stated as she once again admired the sleekness of his bike.

"Did you forget I was following you on foot when I saved you. But I do feel special that you've noticed me enough to know what colour my bike is." He winked as he got on to the bike.

"Hah. It's called being observant. Don't flatter yourself and no thanks if you hadn't noticed ….. I'm wearing a skirt.

Young do observed her for a second, looking her up and down before a sly grin settled on his face, "I know you wear shorts underneath."

Su Jin was startled, _how did he know that?!_ "P..P.. PYEONTAE!" (PERVERT) she shouted as she pressed her hands down on her skirt.

"Hey, I had to carry you yesterday when you were passed out remember." Choi Young Do said as he placed his hands up in an act of surrender.

"Pssht whatever pyeontae." She knew he had a point but she was not going to admit defeat.

Su Jin got onto the bike before taking her bag off and putting it on at the front so that it was sitting on her lap after all she was wearing her uniform which was a skirt. She lightly placed her arms around his torso as she turned her head away in slight embarrassment.

"You might want to hold on a little tighter." He warned before starting the engine and taking off onto the road.

As soon as they arrived to school Su Jin rushed to get off the bike and return his helmet. She didn't want anyone to misunderstand and surely if they saw her getting of his bike she would be in big trouble. He was about to stop her when his phone started vibrating. He pulled it out and unlocked to see a text, it seems they hadn't found out who had done it.

0ooooooOoooooo0

Young Do walked out of the classroom and out onto the pathways, he needed to calm himself, clear his head. He continued to walk down the paths but nothing was happening, his mind was still plagued with the same thoughts. Su Jin was ignoring him and somehow that was making him rather angry and frustrated and in the end he was releasing it on her anyway. He looked around in case Su Jin popped out of nowhere when he noticed Cha Eun Sang and Kim Tan sitting there as they smiled between themselves. _Why couldn't she be like that around him? Was he really that detestable? _He continued to watch as she quickly got up and walked away as he followed her.

They ended up in the cafeteria where as soon as she got her lunch Young Do dragged her placing her in his 'favourite' seat.

"Is there a reason I'm sitting here?" Eun Sang asked as she stared at the table

"I just want to eat with you." Although the statement had come out slightly sarcastic and difficult to believe, in his head all he wanted to do was honestly just eat with her. He was jealous of the way Eun Sang acted around Kim Tan and the way she would look at him and let her guard down. He wanted her to treat him the same but as he watched her all he saw was fear and for once that display of fear was starting to make him sick.

"What are you doing?"

Eun Sang looked up with eyes that were glistening with pent up tears as Kim Tan stood there glaring at Young Do. "What does it look like? We're eating." Choi Young Do replied as he pointed his head towards Eun Sang

"Get up." Eun Sang wanted to but she couldn't

"I TOLD YOU TO GET UP!" He had shouted and as she got up and went to walk past Young Do he tripped her

Su Jin sat there watching the entire event unfold, she really did feel bad for Eun Sang but if she wanted anything to change she was going to have to do something about that quivering fear of hers. Su Jin would help her but she was trying to avoid and ignore Young Do at any cost, she didn't want to get caught in the middle of some stupid girls and their distant obsession of him.

0ooooOoooo0

Su Jin opened her locker as she got her books out for the lesson after lunch, she had noticed this morning that her locker was completely clean almost to the point of being able to see her own reflection. She planned to say thanks to Young Do but figured it was best to wait until after school.

"Guys! Choi Young Do and Kim Tan are fighting!"

Before Su Jin's was sure what to do her body had already reacted and was running, she wasn't sure where they were but she didn't have time to think as she willed her body to run faster.

When she got there it was already too late, the two of them had been called into the principle's office. Throughout class Su jin wondered whether she should stay behind and wait for Choi Young Do to make sure he was ok or if that would cause more trouble for her. After contemplating all the different possibilities she decided to go to the convenience store where all their coincidences occur and wait for him. If he came then Su Jin would help him but if he didn't she would wash her hands clean of any trace of him because she realised that she couldn't go on being bipolar. One second she was being nice and worried about him the next she wanted to ring his neck because of his stupidity. It was all in or nothing now.

She wasn't sure if she wanted him to come or not, she felt like there was some sort of good inside of him and she would be able to help him bring it out but then it felt like he was stuck in his own world and the only way he would change is if he overcame the barrier himself.

This wasn't the first time Su Jin was using this method to make a decision. Whenever she could not come to an agreement with herself on what to do she would leave it up to someone else, for example that time when she had first met Choi Young Do and handed him the ramen it was because when he had noticed her 'admiring' him he hadn't made any comment merely coughed and Su Jin had decided that if he commented she would not even let him look at her ramen.

When she arrived at the store she picked up a box of Band-Aids and a packet of ramen. If he wasn't coming then she would eat the ramen and as for the Band-Aids they will probably come in handy soon knowing herself.

"I really need to get more money. Maybe I should find a part time job." Su Jin mumbled as she looked at her almost empty wallet. Although she was now 'rich' she did not want to waste her grandfather's hard earned money on something like ramen and other luxury items.

A few minutes later Young Do had parked in front of the shop and walked towards the store when he noticed Su Jin through the large glass window, sitting there with her head in her hands, her eyes closed. He walked through the entrance and towards her relaxed figure, _if only Cha Eun Sang was like Su Jin._

"Ya." He called out as he lightly shoved her on the head, her head rolling to the side as if it's about to fall of her neck before she brought it back, blinking a few times as she looked at him.

"Mm… wasseo?" (you came?) Su Jin asked as she rubbed her eyes lightly,

"You we're waiting for me?" Choi Young Do's eyebrows furrowing in surprise, confusion clearly written on his face

"Yeogi." (here) she said as she pushed the ramen and Band-Aids in front of him

If Choi Young Do was surprised before then he wasn't sure what he was now…. Maybe she had poisoned it? Why would she do something for him when all he had been doing today was harassing her, even though they had started off on a good foot this morning afterwards she wouldn't even look at him which he retaliated by harassing her some more and now here she was….. **taking care of him?!**

Choi Young Do carefully sat down beside her as he looked at the ramen which was already steaming, ready and waiting for him. He split the chopsticks that were placed on top of the bowl and started to eat as he noticed that Su Jin's head was on the table, eyes once again closed. After he had finished eating he shoved her to wake her up.

"Put it on." He ordered as he handed the Band-Aids to her and brought his face closer to her, Su Jin looked away as she slowly took the Band-Aid out of its wrapping and gently placed it on his main cut, rubbing her finger back and forth across it to make sure it was stuck on properly. Finally noticing how serious their fight must have been as she scanned over his face noticing the slight scratches and light bruising.

Choi Young Do couldn't take his eyes of her, this was probably the first in a long time where someone had given him a Band-Aid. Although it was such a simple gesture, to him it meant more than he himself would ever understand.

"I'll help you."

Choi young do was broken out of the little spell that was cast upon him, "what?"

"I'll help you with Cha Eun Sang. Firstly… what the hell is wrong with you?! If you like someone you show them that you do. Not trip them over or embarrass them or harass them. If you have a sadistic streak along with your masochism that's fine. But she's your target of affection. Not to sate your hatred for humanity or whatever. If you NEED to release your frustrations on someone do it to me. Not to mention it seems you have some sort of rivalry against Kim Tan and not that I agree with this affection of yours stemming from competitiveness…. you know what? It's you who's giving him the upper hand every time! You create the negative situations and he comes in as her knight in shining armour. You want to beat him? Then don't set up a perfect situation for him to come and save the day araseo you pabo?" (understand you idiot?)

Choi young do was trying very hard not to grin, he had been scolded a million times by so many different people in the past few years but never had he ever enjoyed it. She was reminding him more and more of a mother… _his mother_ and there was somehow less sadness in those memories.

"Maybe you should try a direct approach. Just tell her that you like her because she clearly is not going to get that from your twisted display of affection." Su Jin said thoughtfully as she looked out the window. It was getting dark outside and she decided it was time to go home as she picked up her bag and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Home and no I don't need a ride." She said putting her hand out to stop him before he could say it.

"Oh and thanks for helping me with everything yesterday"

Choi Young Do watched through the glass as she walked off,_ maybe she had special people manipulating powers?_ He decided he was going to implement her advice today as he too got up chucking the rubbish out before getting on his bike and heading out to Cha Eun Sang and her night time café job.

**A/N: Belated Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year! I would post this tomorrow but probably won't have time so here you go! :) have a lovely New Year everyone! Wherever you are hope you have an absolute blast!**

**Bella62, Hirin, P and no name: I'm glad you guys are enjoying it :) gives me confidence to continue haha**

**Nikki-nieu and shadow: thanks for the reviews made me grin :D kamsahamnida shadow! Also thankyou to everyone who's still reading this!**


	7. Direct approach?

**Chapter 7 **

**Recap **

**Choi Young Do watched through the glass as she walked off,**_** maybe she had special people manipulating powers?**_** He decided he was going to implement her advice today as he too got up chucking the rubbish out before getting on his bike and heading out to Cha Eun Sang and her night time café job.**

**0oooooOooooo0**

Choi Young Do had gone to her part time job last night but she hadn't been there and down the drain went all his self confidence in telling her straight. He was pretty sure that even if he did say he liked her she would most likely reject him and like Su Jin had said, he hadn't quite done anything to prove otherwise but nor was he quite ready to hear or accept that.

He needed to find her, Su Jin. She seemed to give him a strength that he cannot bring out himself and makes everything seem so clear and simple.

"Ramen no odiseo?" (where are you?) He said frustrated as he walked down the hallway scanning the faces. He noticed a familiar head of brown walk passed at the end of the corridor, quickly following behind as he called her out, "oi ramen!"

Su Jin turned around surprised, her eyes wide as they seemed to be popping out of her head, "what are you doing here?!" she whispered harshly to him as she looked around carefully.

"I was looking for you. About yesterday… I gave a lot of thought and I thi….." before Choi Young Do could finish Su Jin grabbed him into the nearest room as she shut the door, leaving it open a crack. Su Jin had her hand against his mouth as his back was pressed against the wall while Su Jin stood closely infront of him. Her other hand pressed against his chest holding him in place as she peaked through the gap into the corridor.

"Where'd she go?" said a voice down the corridor,

The sensation of the soft hand covering his mouth as its warmth slowly heated up his skin was new to him. The only time anyone had touched his face was in a fit of rage so the gentleness in which the hand was placed was an unusually welcome feeling. But that wasn't the only unusual feeling, the heat radiating off her hand and soaking into his chest was making his heart beat faster, like heat was its source of energy which had just been replenished. Choi Young Do peered down at Su Jin, her expression nervous as she continued to stare through the gap.

"I think she went that way!" another voice said as footsteps were heard running past the room and down the corridor.

"That was close." Su Jin whispered as she let out a light breath, her forehead resting next to her hand against Choi Young Do's chest. Su Jin finally noticed the hurried thumping against her hand as a hand wrapped around her wrist, she looked up surprised at Choi Young Do. She quickly took a few steps back creating a distance between them as she looked down at the floor.

Choi Young Do crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to cover his beating heart as he watched her carefully, he wasn't sure he would be able to say anything due to the confusion in his head as the rapid beating increased the blood flow in his veins.

"Ah mian." (sorry) Su Jin said as she looked to the side rubbing the back of her head in slight embarrassment .

"What was that?" Choi Young Do asked after loudly clearing his throat, referring to the voices that had just passed them.

"Hm? Aniya." (no.. as in like 'never mind'.) Su Jin said giving a nervous laugh, she had no intention in involving him in her little battle even though the whole thing was because of him.

Choi Young Do having remembered her nervousness a few minutes ago slowly stalked towards her intent on getting an answer for why she was so nervous as Su Jin mimicked his movements but in reverse feeling her back press against a wall. Choi Young Do stood toe to toe with Su Jin as he brought his face near her ear while Su Jin tilted her head away.

"You shouldn't lie to me." He said softly, watching the side of her face for a reaction

"I..I wasn't" Su Jin mumbled as her eyes flitted back and forth between Choi Young Do and the floor,

He slowly pulled back as he noticed a light pink staining her cheek as one end of his lips tugged up in a smirk, "off course." He turned around walking out of the room, _an eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth._ She made his heart beat so he made her blush.

Su Jin stood there for a few seconds, her hand slowly placing itself on top of her heart, _what was that?_ She questioned herself, feeling the badump badump sound rebound of her palm. She slowly poked her head out of the room as she looked left and right for any signs of danger. The reason she had even got into this situation was because of those crazy girls from before and Su Jin really didn't want a confrontation. Apparently one of them had seen her and Young Do through the glass window at the convenience store when driving past. _It's always because of Choi Young Do. _When she had gotten to the classroom, she was about to walk in when one of the students stopped her telling her to make a run for it. From what she remembered his name was Myungsoo. At first Su Jin thought he was crazy but then she noticed the same girls from before standing a few metres behind him she made a dash for it just as they noticed her.

0oooooOooooo0

She sat in class her eyes half open as she stared at the board while the teacher drowned on about Shakespeare. She could feel three pairs of eyes glaring at her back and it was really starting to get on her nerves. The sudden vibration of her phone jolted her out of her misery as she pulled it out to see a text from none other than 'must pick up'. Knowing he was most likely watching at that very moment she decided to ignore it as she placed the phone face down on the table. A few seconds later another text arrived this time making a slight noise as the vibration from the phone ricocheted onto the table. Su Jin turned around as she glared at Choi Young Do while he responded with a raised eyebrow, one side of his mouth once again tilted up. Su Jin turned back when suddenly an onslaught of texts started making her phone vibrate incessantly. She quickly picked it up as people around her looked at her in frustration. She placed the phone in her lap as she looked at the messages which asked for her help and where Cha Eun Sang was while the onslaught of messages were a character each time spelling out 'ya palli tedape' (hurry up and answer).

Su Jin replied with a kojo ( get lost.) as she turned off her phone. _who did he think he was getting so up close this morning?!_

Choi Young Do glared at the reply before kicking her chair as he typed a reply but when he pressed send it did not go through. He pressed the resend a button multiple times before harshly placing his phone on his table. _She's so frustrating!_ Why did she always have to play this cat and mouse game? Just yesterday she had said she would help him so what was she doing now?

The bell rang as Su Jin stayed sitting not making a single effort to get up. Choi Young Do eyed her suspiciously as he wondered why she was still sitting there after all from his previous experience she was always one of the first to leave the room. He slowly walked past her and out the door as he wondered towards the cafeteria, he was half way there when he remembered that he was going to ask her about Cha Eun Sang. Turning around he headed back to the classroom.

Meanwhile Su Jin sat there calmly watching the three girls in front of her, she decided to get it over and done with rather than waste her time avoiding them for the next week or two.

"No boya?" (what are you?)

"We warned you didn't we? About going near Choi Young Do. Are you deaf or dumb? Do you have any idea what we can do to you? After all you're just a pity case."

Su Jin couldn't take any more of their stupidity.. "What's wrong with you three? Don't you have any self respect? This distant fascination you have for Young Do makes you look so pitiful. You can't even talk to him without cowering so what's your problem if I talk to him? It's not like if I stop you'll be able to." Su Jin stated as she leant back in her chair making the three girls huff in unison as they glared at her, "mo?!(what?!).

Truth was Su Jin had dealt with people like them quite a lot in her old school, both boys and girls. She just found it disgusting the way they used numbers to gain dominance, a one vs many situation where they would obviously win. If she had any principles it was 'to always fight fair.' No matter what kind of situation she hated those that played foul. She had experienced this foul play when she was little and had felt so helpless and weak. She had never wanted to experience that feeling again, of not being able to protect those dear to her never mind herself. She had joined a martial arts class and practiced every day for 6 years. Her grandfather had even made her, her own private room which she used to release her frustrations and keep in touch with her skills.

Su Jin was about to get up when suddenly the door slid open as Choi Young Do walked in, "ya ramen no yeogiso boye?" (what are you doing here?)

Everyone stared at the person in the door way in surprise, said person basking in the expressions, "palli (hurry) I wan't to eat."

Su Jin stared at him blankly before a small smirk appeared as she walked past the girls and towards Young Do. Just this once she would accept his assistance. He lazily slung an arm over her shoulder as he waved to the three girls as they exited the room.

The two quietly walked down the hallway before Choi Young Do broke the awkward silence, "shouldn't you be saying thankyou." Choi Young Do asked as he looked straight ahead. She really was the perfect height to be his arm rest, just a little shorter than Cha Eun Sang where the top of her head just passed his shoulders.

"I was handling it just fine. In fact I was about to teach them a lesson before you ruined the show." Su Jin said agitated as she bent her head down making his arm slip off and back to his side.

"Plus I don't need a knight in shining armor. If anyone you should be doing this for Cha Eun Sang." She said as she continued to walk beside him

"Why can't you just accept help?...that reminds me, do you know what happened to Cha Eun Sang?" Choi Young Do asked facing Su Jin as he stopped walking

"Are you serious?! I haven't even been able to look her way in fear of you using me in some way to get her and you're asking me if I know what happened to her? She probably had enough of Kim Tan and your sadistic bromance. If I didn't know any better I would have thought it was Kim Tan's affections you were fighting for."

_This guy just makes her so mad!_

"It was just a question! Why can't you just say no?" Choi Young Do said glaring at Su Jin

"But you seem to have trouble understanding simple things." she said as she glared right back

_Why is she so frustrating?! _

Another arm suddenly placed itself on Su Jin's shoulder as she turned to glare at the offending limb before noticing the person.

"Your pretty fast you know, It's impressive." Said the guy from before as he winked at her,

"Ummm… what are you doing?" she asked pointedly looking at his arm,

"Well since I saved you I figured we were friends now." Myungsoo said as he smiled at her, watching the scene unfold Choi Young Do felt a pang, but it had disappeared as fast as it came and so he wasn't sure if he had actually experienced it. He decided to just walk away and leave the two.

"Oh by the way you have to come with me after school." He said not even turning around as he continued walking, hands in his pockets.

"Ya what's the relationship between you two?" Myungsoo asked as he wriggled his eyebrows

"Nothing." She said as she watched Choi Young Do's back as he walked away

"I'm like a manager….. behind the scenes." She said thoughtfully as she too started walking

"Huh?" Myungsoo scratched the back of his head confused as he watched the two walking away

0oooooOooooo0

"Just get on the bike." Choi Young Do ordered as he rode his motorbike slowly next to Su Jin as she walked.

"I told you no."

"You said you would help me. I didn't know you were the lying and manipulating type." Choi Young Do said as he looked around annoyed while Su Jin turned her head to glare at him. Choi Young Do knew he had gotten her weak spot, if there was one thing definite about Su Jin it was that she had quite a few morals and hated her character to be doubted.

"Fine." She grumbled as Choi Young Do smirked,

"Can't you get a car?" Su Jin asked as she placed herself behind Young Do once again placing her bag in her lap.

"But motorbikes prevent unwanted guests and it's easier to escape in one." He winked at her before handing her a helmet and placing his own on. Su Jin once again lightly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ya, put them in my pocket otherwise they'll fall off from the cold." He said as he started the bike

"No thanks. The crazy trio might see me again."

Choi Young Do let out a slight chuckle, "I didn't know I was so popular." The smugness in his voice clearly evident.

0ooooooOoooooo0

Su Jin sat with her legs crossed on his bike, her arm propped on the handle of his bike as her head rested in her palm. She watched Choi Young Do as he stood there watching through the glass into the café where Cha Eun Sang was currently working.

"Maybe the direct approach isn't the best approach." He said as he turned back around to look at Su Jin.

"We discussed this already. The way you've been acting there's no other way for her to know." She said as she sighed.

Choi Young Do just kept turning back and forth between the two women. He knew Su Jin was right but he just couldn't, there was no way he was going to be able to do it without screwing up. How had he let this tiny thing sitting on his bike talk him into this?

Su Jin suddenly jumped off his bike, "THIS IS PERFECT! Now's your chance!" she exclaimed as she pushed Choi Young Do in the direction of the café entrance.

"It's your chance to be a knight!" she shouted at him as she watched the scene occurring in the café.

Choi Young Do walked into the café as he noticed the two guys sitting at the table as one of the guys had their filthy hand wrapped around Cha Eun Sang's wrist.

"if you continue, I will call the police." Eun sang said as she tugged at her wrist

This was his chance. For once he would save her without having created the situation himself. "The police is here." He said as he kicked at one of the chairs, the guy slipping off and onto the floor, he looked at the two guys as recognition flitted into his eyes.

"augh oraemanida, (it's been a long time) it's our first time meeting since middle school right? Ohhhh, nice to see you chingoo (friend)." He finished as he stuck out his hand for a shake.

"Choi Young Do.." the surprise clear on his face as he hurriedly went around the table and pulled his friend up.

"Hey, I treated you so well, why'd you grow up to be a thug?" it was a serious question but somehow Choi Young Do felt he already knew the answer, that it was in some way his fault that they were like this.

"If you were going to be taken advantage of, it should be by me and not by those petty bastards."

Su Jin stood just next to the doorway listening and watching their conversation unfold as the two guys walked out of the café.

"Hyung (older brother/older male friend) why'd you walk out like that? We could have totally taken him!" he shouted as he started turning back towards the café.

"Ya! Can't you see he's busy. Go pick a fight with him some other time. This is important." Su Jin said as she blocked their path, glaring at the two guys. Honestly speaking they looked like guys in there mid 20's not high school students.

"Go pick up girls that are right for your age. She's too young." Su Jin said as she pointed inside

"Tch, whatever. Let's just go." The other guy said as they walked away. Su Jin turned back around bringing her ear close to the door.

"Why are you bothering me?" Eun Sang asked frustrated

"I'm not bothering you" he paused to think for a few seconds before continuing,

"Would this be more like bothering? I went to the house you used to live at but listen… number 1:. You lived in that ragged house. Number 2: Now you live in Pyeongchangdong, that's why we met in front of the convenience store. Number 3: The way I look at it you're a welfare student for sure. Number …."

"You're right I'm not new money, I'm part of the welfare section so what are you going to do? Chase me out of Jeguk High?" Eun Sang challenged him after cutting him off.

_What the hell was he doing? Why would he… wait, Cha Eun Sang was welfare? Wow this is just… nearly everyone thinks she's welfare and that Cha Eun Sang was new money. _Su jin felt a slow disappointment creep in at Cha Eun Sang's lack of courage. She had thought that Cha Eun Sang was different from the rest of them, but it turns out she wasn't.

"No because I started liking you." He stated

"What?" Eun sang said surprised, Su Jin could see the confusion written on Eun Sang's face from her position but she could only see Choi Young Do's back and it was frustrating her to not be able to see his expression.

"But you don't like me right?" he finished, although the question seemed to be directed to Eun San, he was actually asking himself.

That one question seemed to tear at Su Jin's heart, although such a simple thing Su Jin could just feel the thickness of the meaning behind those words and what Choi Young Do was feeling right now. There was a long silence as Su Jin watched holding her breath.

"Sorry for barging in." he said as he quickly headed towards the door,

Su Jin hurried to get away from the door just as Choi Young Do pushed it open to walk out making her stumble backwards. She flung her arms outwards to try and grab on to anything to prevent her impact with the ground but before that happened Choi Young Do had grabbed one arm pulling her enough so that he could wrap his other arm around her waist holding her there. Su Jin looked up at him about to say thank you when she noticed the way he was looking at her and this time her heart really did ache.

His eyes were glossy as they stared right back at her, they were asking her, pleading to her but all she could do was stare at them. The intensity which was inside those eyes was surprising as they pierced her. They seemed to be asking just one word '_why?'_. Whether that question was directed to her or not she wasn't sure.

Choi Young Do watched her eyes as they filled with worry, there was no fear or pity…. Just worry…. That was directed towards him and it was confusing him. Why was she so worried about him? He had not done anything to deserve it.

He pulled her up so she was standing up straight as he headed towards his bike, Su Jin following behind quietly. She got on behind him but this time she didn't put the bag on her lap, she didn't care that she was wearing a skirt after all she did have shorts. He just seemed to need someone at that moment and the only one around was her. She wrapped her arms around his torso making sure it wasn't too tight, just enough to let him know she was there. Choi Young Do did not ask her any questions like where she lived or where she wanted to go or even where he was going.

They rode around for a while, neither saying anything, once again just comforted by each other's presence. The cool air of the night contrasting with the heat emanating of Choi Young Do's back as she scooted closer to absorb some more of the heat. They ended up at the convenience store, Su Jin got off silently not sure what to say as she took of her helmet and handed it back to him.

She stood there for a few second about to walk away but suddenly turned back to him, "you know…. You didn't actually let her give you an answer… you just stated whatever you think. And now that you've said it you just have to prove it by your actions. I'm sure things will get better" she said as she gave him what she thought to be an encouraging smile as she lightly patted him on the back before walking away.

Choi Young Do sat there on his bike in the same position as he was when Su Jin left. He figured Su Jin had a point even though she was just saying it to make him feel better but deep inside he just **knew ** that she liked Kim Tan. No matter, he was not going to give up without a fight. Why does Kim Tan get to take away everything of his? Why is he always the one left suffering?

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter :) although I feel like this chapter was a little lacking :/**

**Hirin and shadow: awwww THANKYOU! Means a lot haha. Well they'll realise they'll love each other but well let's just say I have some secret plans which may or may not make people happy ;))  
MK, nikki-nieu, ardeena and chingydagirl: haha thanks guys hope you continue to enjoy it  
Bo sun: *gasp* COOKIE! *eats cookie* thanks! Serenitie1: going to have to wait a bit longer ;)  
Aram: haha I'm glad my writing of Choi Young Do is accurate with the drama :) took me a lot of character analysis to get him right lol ;) I'm glad you're enjoying it so much.**


End file.
